Boxmore
Boxmore is the rival store of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. It sells equipment and materials to and for supervillains. It is owned by Mr. Gar's enemy, Lord Boxman. Here, Boxman manufactures robots to attack Lakewood Plaza Turbo, and to sell prototype versions of them as henchmen for other supervillains. It is also where he and his family of robots live. Interior Industrial site Inside of Boxmore, it is usually purple-pink colored, and everything is metallic and industrial looking. There are many robots working on the production and transportation of products. In "Let's Be Friends", offices where Ernesto's work can be seen. On the walls, signs reading "Think the same as everyone else" and "Do what you're told" are placed. There are many cameras and monitors from where it's possible to see most things happening in the Plaza from inside the building, this way, Boxman watches what's happening. He also usually peeks through the blinds of his windows. As shown in "Stop Attacking the Plaza", there are special rooms for designing and building robots, where Boxman creates new things. There seem to be many levels and many metallic corridors leading to all the areas of the place. In "Villains' Night Out", it is revealed that there's a room for processing Glorbs. As robots use Glorbs, Boxman tries to use them as efficiently as possible, and he appears to possess many. In the floor of this room, there is a huge door, locked by chains. Residential site Despite being an industry, it is also where Boxman and all his robot family lives. In many episodes, it is shown that there are usual rooms a conventional home has. A residential-looking kitchen with a small dinner table, where all the family can eat together, is connected to a dining room with a larger table for formal dinner, as shown in "We're Captured". In leisure time, the robots hang out in a more child-like room, with a puzzle-themed mat, where cubbies with toys can be seen, they play games and spend time together, like in "Stop Attacking the Plaza". It is possible that each robot owns a bedroom, as Shannon is shown to have her own in "Rad Likes Robots", and Darrell is shown to have his, in "You're in Control". Business Boxman sells fighting robots, and according to him, a rise in "friendship" lowers sales, and thus, is his reason to want to destroy friendship. The board of investors of Boxmore are Cosma, Vormulax, and Billiam Milliam. Professor Venomous and Miss Quantum are known clients of Boxmore's products. The short "Boxmore Infomercial" is a commercial to advertise the industry's business. History As shown in "Lad & Logic", Boxman used to build robotic fishes, before creating Mr. Logic to help him with his plan of attacking P.O.I.N.T. Mr. Logic suggests he should create an industry to gain profit, in order to create even better robots. Boxman likes the idea and together they build Boxmore from scratch. After his business is going for a while, Mr. Gar starts building Lakewood Plaza Turbo across the street from Boxmore. Annoyed, Boxman starts building a giant robot fish, while Mr. Logic goes talk to Mr. Gar, who explains that creating is better than destroying. Touched by Mr. Gar's words, Mr. Logic tries to convince Boxman to stop destroying things, but he gets angry and refuses, leading the robot to leave Boxmore forever, and joining the Plaza instead. In "Stop Attacking the Plaza", the company's investors show concern towards Boxman's fixation on attacking the plaza and the lower in productivity. In "You're in Control", after Boxmore is destroyed by the fight between T.K.O. and Boxman Jr., Cosma is finally done with his way of commanding, and fires him to the sun, putting Lord Cowboy Darrel in his place. As CEO of Boxmore, Darrel skyrockets the profits and makes the board of investors happy, while Boxman leaves Boxmore. In "Boxman Crashes", after being homeless for a while, Boxman crashes at Professor Venomous' house. He ends up getting inspired by Boxman's ability to create ways to destroy the plaza, and buys Boxmore back from the board of investors, assuming the head position alongside Boxman. Professor Venomous also provides organic modification to the robots to help attack the Plaza, as shown in "All in the Villainy". When containing his modifications, the boxes sent to the Plaza read "VM", instead of the trademark "BM". Trivia * The outside of Boxmore, with it's giant guns, spike ball, and face, is reminiscent of the Dr. Wily's castles from the Megaman/Rockman series. Category:Locations Category:A to Z Category:Businesses